OPI
OPI is a popular nail polish brand, possibly the most widely recognizable. It is considered a salon-brand polish, although it has recently been introduced to mass retailers who stock some of its core colors. OPI polish is now Big 3 Free, identifiable by the use of green font for the labels on the bottom of the bottles. They are famous for their ProWide brush, designed flatter and wider than typical brushes for quicker and easier application, and, "names so clever that customers can't stop talking about them"http://x.opi.com/AboutBioMain.asp. OPI's seasonal collections have more limited availability than their core colors. They are most frequently sold in salon's and online. Seasonal collections include 12 new polishes and follow a typical pattern: Fall, Holiday, Spring, Summer - with additional collections spaced periodically throughout the year, both annual (Soft Shades and Designer Series) and novel. Two of the four seasonal collections are themed to a geographic location, such as South Africa. OPI also does tie-in collections, such as the Spring 2010 "Shrek Forever After" collection. Tie-in collections are usually smaller than the "tentpole" seasonal collections. OPI also occasionally does exclusives for salons or beauty stores - sometimes a collection, but often a single polish. OPI also has offshoot polish brands: Nicole by OPI, designed to target a younger consumer and Pawlish by OPI (discontinued), designed for animals. The OPI line also offers manicure and pedicure supplies, such as lotions, tools, and treatments; and a limited lip cosmetics line. History OPI was originally a dental supplier based in Los Angeles, CA, the abbreviation standing for Odontorium Products, Inc. It was purchased in 1981 by George Schaeffer, who remains the current CEO and president of the company. Schaeffer was interested in adapting the more resilient technology used in dental products for use in acrylic nails for nail technicians. In 1985 he eliminated all dental associations and abbreviated the company to OPI. He eventually missed being involved with fashion, which his previous business in garment manufacturing had allowed for.http://money.cnn.com/magazines/business2/business2_archive/2004/09/01/379531/index.htm This led to the introduction of 30 colored nail polishes in 1989. OPI prides itself on being a family-owned business. A major part of that business is Suzi Weiss-Fischmann, the current Executive VP & Artistic Director. Suzi designs every shade: "The name comes first - six of us get together to brainstorm - and then we work on the ingredients to get the color to live up to the name."http://www.leadershiptrainingroom.com/documents/PINKFischmannAugust2006.pdf OPI holds more than 30 patents and is distributed in over 100 countries on six continents. As of 2004, OPI earned $105 million annually and was, "the worlds largest professional nail care outfit."http://money.cnn.com/magazines/business2/business2_archive/2004/09/01/379531/index.htm OPI has recently come into controversy in the online nail polish community for their aggressive stance against discount nail polish sites, called e-tailers, for, among other charges, copyright infringement, viewable in the court documentshttp://carinaeletoile.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/ipcomplaint2.pdf. As of August 24, 2010, the case is not resolved. Seasonal Collections Fall and Holiday collections contain 12 new polishes, Spring and Summer collections are varied. Until 2001, seasonal collections were bi-annual, divided into Fall/Winter and Spring/Summer collections. Fall *2010 - "Swiss" *2009 - "La Colección de España" *2008 - "La Collection de France" *2007 - "Russian" *2006 - "25th Anniversary Edition" *2005 - "Chicago" *2004 - "Canadian" *2003 - "British" *2002 - "European" *2001 - "World" Holiday *2010 - "Burlesque" *2009 - "Holiday Wishes" *2008 - "Holiday in Toyland" *2007 - "Holiday in Hollywood" *2006 - "The Radio City Rockettes 'Kick Up Your Heels'" *2005 - "Holiday Wrapped in Red"/"Shop Around the World" *2004 - "Holiday Harmony" *2003 - "Victorian Holiday"/"Hollywood on Broadway" (unsure if "Broadway" was a tie-in) Spring *2010 - "Hong Kong" *2009 - "South Beach" *2008 - "India" *2007 - "Australia" *2006 - "Mexico" *2005 - "Japanese" *2004 - "Greek Isles" *2003 - "Las Vegas" *2002 - "South American" *2001 - "Collezione Italiana" Summer *2010 - "Summer Flutter" (4 polishes) *2009 - "SUNbelievable" (4 polishes) *2008 - "Retro Fun in the Sun" (6 polishes) *2007 - "Psychedelic Summer" (6 polishes) *2006 - Flip Flop Fabulous (6 polishes) *2005 - "All Shook Up" (6 polishes, plus 3 mini sets) *2004 - "Summer Splash" (6 polishes) *2003 - "Summer for Shore" (6 polishes) *2002 - "Surf Party" (6 polishes) *2001 - "Beach Party" (6 polishes) Pre-2001 *Fall/Winter 2000 - "New York City" *Spring/Summer 2000 - "Far East" *Fall/Winter 1999 - "Hollywood" *Spring/Summer 1999 - "Wild West" *Fall/Winter 1998 - "New England" *Spring/Summer 1998 - "Painted Desert" *Fall/Winter 1997 - "Route 66" *Spring/Summer 1997 - "South Seas" *Fall/Winter 1996 - "Rocky Mountains" Tie-In Collections *Spring 2010 - "Shrek Forever After" *Spring 2010 - "Alice in Wonderland" *Winter 2009 - "90210" *Summer 2009 - "Bright Pair with Paige Premium Denim" (also 2009's Brights collection) *Summer 2009 - "Colorcopia" (Re-release of 12 of the past 20 years' shades) *Fall 2006 - "OPI & Whirlpool DISH IT UP" *Summer 2003 - "Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde" Soft Shades Collections *Fall 2006 *Summer 2006 - "Princess Charming" Designer Series Collections The Designer Series can be considered one large collection, to which a couple shades are added annually. These shades are not considered permanent and many have been discontinued. They are often holographic, but are delineated from the OPI collection because of their "diamond dust" formula. They are also more expensive than other OP collectionsI. Color descriptions below are OPI's and therefore, subject to interpretation. *Fall 2010 (2 polishes) - DS Radiance (metallic silver color) and DS Magic (metallic royal navy color) *Fall 2009 (2 polishes) - DS Glow (rose gold lit with brilliance) and DS Mystery (alluring dark violet with diamond shimmer) *Fall 2008 (9 polishes) - DS Classic (elegant shimmer of golden beige), DS Coronation (silvery platinum crowned with diamond dazzle), DS Extravagance (glittering, glamorous magenta), DS Illuminate (brilliant sparkle of rich, burnished gold), DS Limited (glistening, glimmering warm peach), DS Opulence (magnificent mauve drenched in diamonds), DS Reflection (rich, glowing ruby), DS Reserve (shimmer of vintage pink), DS Tapestry (dazzling deep rose) Store-Exclusive Collections Holiday 2009 *Ulta Exclusives - "Ulta-mate Holiday": Dazzled by Gold, Dreaming of Red, and Visions of Sugarplums; "Tiny Tinsels" minis set: Berried in Gifts, Amethyst Twist, Silver Belles, plus RapidDry top coat *Trade Secrets Exclusive - Festive Fuchsia *Beauty Brands Exclusive - Pomegranate Me a Wish Valentine's Day 2008 *Ulta Exclusives - Pink Ulta-Matum *I Prefer Pink *Pretty Please Pink Holiday 2007 *Ulta Exclusives - Hip Hop Holly, Candy Cane Cutie, Merry Merry *Trade Secrets Exclusive - Kris Kringle Makes Me Tingle Links *Official OPI Website *Suzi's Blog Category:OPI